


Take This (Ominous Black Sword)

by Jazzy_Kandra



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, SANDERSON Brandon - Works, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Crack, Crackmere, Gen, crempost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_Kandra/pseuds/Jazzy_Kandra
Summary: "It’s dangerous to go alone,” Cultivation said, flatly. “Take this!”Alternatively, the REAL tale of how Nale received Nightblood from Cultivation.(Based on Brandon's Zelda tweet).





	Take This (Ominous Black Sword)

“Nale,” Cultivation began. She always appeared on the rare occasions that he had visited the valley. She, however, was holding a unusual sword in a silver sheath, the hilt, guard, and even the blade were black. Strange. Interesting. Wordlessly, she proffered him the blade.

Caught off guard, he raised his eyebrow ever so slightly. Most would never notice such an expression on his usually stoic face, but Cultivation had known him for thousands of years. 

A smile spread across her matronly face. "It’s dangerous to go alone,” Cultivation said, flatly. “Take this!”

She dropped the blade at his feet and disappeared. Nale gasped, then scowled. What was the meaning of…

_Do you want to destroy some evil today?_

He could use this to destroy those who would become Radiant, rendering justice. It could help prevent Evil from returning to Roshar, the next Desolution could _not_ be allowed. Thus, he took the sword because it was, indeed, dangerous to go alone against such a foe.

He _would_ destroy evil today…though not with this blade.


End file.
